Our Last Night in Nashville
by lulubell2352
Summary: Connie's last night in Nashville.
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all! Recently there have been a lot more stories revolving around Connie and Chip, which I have personally loved reading. They have also inspired me to pull out the ones I've had hidden away in a Iittle folder. This is a one shot Bristen story, if you don't like these types of stories you should stop reading now. I in no way want to offend anyone or want any of you to believe this actually happened in real life, this is fanfiction and this story was just an idea I had.

Oh and p.s. I am still working on the next chapter of my other story, You Will Forever be My Always so stay tuned. But I hope you enjoy this one shot fluff.

I'm lying in bed with my face buried underneath my pillows. I know my alarm is about to go off, but my body is physically exhausted in every way imaginable. Every bone aches and my body feels like it weighs two hundred pounds pushing me farther and farther into my mattress. I went to bed only a few hours ago. I got home late from shooting and came into a house of chaos. Yoby was hopped up on who knows what filled with this insane amount of energy bouncing off all of the walls refusing to go to sleep. Once I got him into the shower and into his pajamas I managed to convince him to join me on the couch for a movie. While he cuddled into my chest I had my lines opened up on the other side of me trying to learn the new pages I had before tomorrow.

It was 2 am before I even made it into this bed, this very warm perfectly formed to my body bed that is begging me to stay. It's early, way too early for any human to be awake because it's pitch black outside. Pitch black means sleep, it means no one should be leaving their warm cozy beds. However, I have a 6 am set time so I need to get up and start moving. I groan cursing this day before it's even began and drag myself into the bathroom like a slow moving zombie.

On early call times like this, Yoby's nanny comes over and waits with him until it's time to wake him up and get him ready for school. So, she shows up and I sneak my way out of the house to my car and head to set.

I've been on set about 2 hours, and none of the coffee I have consumed seems to be working. I need to figure out how to be hooked up to an IV and have it just enter my body that way. I can feel every ache slowly increasing the longer I force myself to stay awake and all I can think about is going back to my trailer to take a nap. I'm sitting in my chair with a blank stare on my face zoned out to I don't even know where when I hear my phones ping and the flash knocks me back to reality. I pick it up and my stomach forms a knot when I see his name pop up on my screen. We haven't talked much since my last night in Nashville, since our last night together in Nashville.

 _It is our last night in our Nashville home, the only home Yoby has really ever known. He is asleep upstairs in his room on an air mattress because his bed and most of his other things are already on their way to Los Angeles. I am downstairs sitting in the middle of the living room on a blanket with a bottle of wine beside me looking at the few boxes that remain. Nashville has been our home for 5 years now. It holds such a special place in my heart and leaving hurts just as much as I thought it would._

 _Charles was the first person I told when I made my decision. Him, Yoby, Blue, and I were at the park having one of our usual picnics. Yoby and Blue were off chasing each other and we were left sitting down on the grass. He looked happy and at peace as he grasped my hand lightly in his. As I looked at him preparing to say the words I'd been practicing for a week, my heart rate increased rapidly and I could feel sweat begin to form in between our fingers. He could tell something had been bothering me all day but he had waited for me to be ready to talk to him about it. I moved pulling my hand from his and rambled everything at rapid speed. His face fell the moment I said I was leaving and he turned away from me as I tried to explain why I had to leave._

 _I think the shock was too much for him because he didn't argue with me like I had anticipated, instead he was dead silent. He listened and when I was done we sat there. I was about to reach for him but Blue came running up and Yoby not far behind him so I stopped. We gathered our things and I left in my car and he left in his._

 _Our relationship changed from that moment on and became more surfaced and forced. Shooting was fine, we were ourselves and put on a brave face for the girls and the rest of the crew. But once the director screamed cut and the scene ended he would leave and not look back. He was angry with me and I didn't blame him but the silence hurt more than anything._

 _But there I was my last night sitting in the living room crying about leaving the life I never even knew I ever wanted when I hear a knock at the door. It's late so I'm a little confused and startled. I wipe my face, grab my wine glass and walk to the front door. I look in the peep hole and there he is. He's standing with his back to the door and his arms tucked into his front pockets, but I know it's him._

 _I open the door and he turns to me and my eyes land on his. They're bloodshot red and they're all puffy, "I don't...uhm" he coughs slightly and turns away from me wiping his nose before looking back at me. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you." With you he turned back away from me and let out a deep cry he'd been holding in. I walk toward him with my glass in one hand and with my other gently place it on his shoulder pulling him to face me. I move my hand from his shoulder to the side of his face and begin wiping his tears away. I didn't know what to say, so I grabbed his hand and brought him inside._

 _I lead us into the kitchen, grabbing him a beer from the fridge and handed it to him. He took it reluctantly and followed me back into the kitchen. I sat down in the middle of my pile of blankets and watched him as he looked around. He looked at the empty room turning around slowly until he landed back on me. He took off his jacket and tossed it to the side sitting down beside me. He brought his beer up to his lips and took one long gulp and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't plan on coming here. I told myself I wasn't going to come here." I scooted closer to him and he continued, "This is my fault. I put you in this position, because I fell in love with you when I am married to someone else." He set his beer down and turns to face me as he says his last part, "I've asked you to live a life filled with only moments, you deserve more. I have no_ _right to be mad, or hurt, or sad when you choose to walk away. But Con…I don't know how I'm going to live without you being a part of my life every day."_

 _I brought his lips to mine and kissed him gently. I could feel his hesitation but as I deepened the kiss I could feel him give in. He kisses me back and I can feel his tears start to fall again, which makes me start to cry. We pulled apart and we laid down together. I curled into his chest and he pulled me into him as close as I could be. Our legs entangled, his fingers grasping mine, and his lips kissed the top of my head repeatedly._

 _Neither one of us slept that night. We stayed awake and wrapped up in each other's arms. I feared falling asleep because that would take away from our last few hours together. Neither of us knew when or if we would ever be alone together again so we stayed awake. We didn't talk, we just held each other._

 _When the sun shined through the windows, we both tensed, and I tightened my grip around his waist and he did the same. I looked up at him and he kissed me once more before lifting us up off of the floor. He went into Yoby's room upstairs and I stayed down stairs. I wanted them to have their alone time to say goodbye. They came down together after a little while and Yoby jumped into my arms. Chip wrapped us up into one hug and kissing both of our cheeks before he showed himself out._

I slide his notification to the side and waited for his message to load. It is a picture of two coffees, from our favorite coffee shop. Underneath is a message that reads, "I ordered two and it wasn't until they handed them both to me that I realized you weren't here to enjoy it with me." I zoomed in on the cup and on the side he had put my name instead of his on the order. I was about to text back when another message shot through. It was another picture, of him holding a bag of the coffee beans and a plane ticket. "So I decided to bring the coffee to you."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all. So I've been really busy with school, but I really appreciated all of the positive comments on this story. I decided to write a second chapter because so many of you asked for one. I want to apologize because I wrote this story feeling like it was finished and not necessarily a cliffhanger but just a little one shot. So hopefully this second chapter will leave y'all feeling more of a conclusion.

I want to say in advance...again... that this is a BRISTEN story so if you do not like these types of stories you should stop reading right now! I am not writing this story to offend anyone! Nor do I think this happened in real life. This is fan fiction and it is purely truly just an idea I had one day standing in line for coffee!

I sit in my chair, starring at my phone in disbelief of the words I see appearing on my screen. _So I decided to bring the coffee to you._ I click on the picture, zooming in on the ticket first looking at the date, but then I move from the ticket to his face. He looks good from a distance his facial hair is grown out a little more than usual but his eyes are what give how he's really doing away. To anyone else they would think he looks good, but for me I can see the truth behind his eyes. There is a hint of sadness hidden behind the captivating blue color, the reason I notice right away is because they remind me of my own eyes. I click out of the image and move my eyes back to the nine words that have caused my breath to hitch and my heart to start pumping so fast and hard I can see the up and down movement slightly above my left breast. I am reading those words over and over again in my head with my fingers hovered over the screen when

"Hey Connie, we need you back on set."

I turn and smile their direction giving them a slight nod encouraging them to leave me and that I would be right there. I let out an even steady breath, in an effort to slow my heart. I press my fingers down to the screen and type out my address, click send and return to work.

I filmed until almost 3 o'clock in the afternoon and in the moment I was grateful. Work was a good distraction from constantly watching the clock. But now on my drive home, exhaustion outweighing everything and my eyes are getting too heavy to keep open and I feel like I'm driving in autopilot. Yoby's nanny was getting him from his guitar lesson after school so I am on my way to the house hoping to take a quick nap before I have to start dinner and homework.

I slide my key into the front door keyhole and push open the door. I toss my keys onto the side table basket, but after they hit the bottom of the bowl I hear a faint laugh coming from the kitchen. Yoby shouldn't be home yet, "Yoby?" I call as I turn into the kitchen. The scene in front of me stops me dead in my tracks and all of the air from my lungs disappears. Yoby is sitting on the kitchen counter smiling at me and Chip is standing right beside him. There are ingredients for some kind of dinner sprawled out all over the counter around them as well as Yoby's homework and backpack. "Mom look who's here!" I'm still stunned trying to form words when Chip says, "I got him from school a little early, and we were just about to start on the spaghetti dinner for you." He stays standing next to Yoby, giving me his apology eyes and grinning because he knows I'm still completely shocked he's standing with my son in my kitchen right now.

"Thank you, I was just going to order take out." I work my way into the kitchen to the other side of Yoby, grabbing him into a hug and kissing him on his cheek. "Have you done your homework little man?" He looks at me and then back and Chip as if Chip was suppose to save him. "Welllllllll…Uncle Chip said he would help me with my homework after we made you dinner." I look at him and then over to Chip, "Did he?" Yoby grins up at the both of us because he knows I'm going to give in. "Oh come onnn Con, I need my co-chief if this dinner is going to be even close to edible." I look down at Yoby and know there is just no point in even trying, "Fine, but now you have two co-chiefs. Maybe we can finish faster and actually get this one to bed on time."

I get Yoby down off of the counter to take him to wash his hands. Once we are done we begin to make the sausage balls as Chip starts boiling the water and gathering everything for the marinara sauce. The whole time Yoby would not stop smiling at Chip. I realize in that moment I haven't been the only one in this house who's been missing Chip. They play off of each other, joking back and forth and Chip shows him how to test whether or not noodles are done by throwing them onto the fridge. Before I knew it I was tossing the salad and they were setting the table for us.

We sat down to begin eating our dinner and Yoby did all of the talking. He went on and on about his new school, guitar lessons, and the few friends he's made so far. It made me smile and a little happy to hear him talking to Chip about all of the new things going on in his life. Because up until tonight I had no idea how he was really adjusting to Los Angeles. I've been so busy with the new show and the other projects I'm trying to start that I've lost touch with him a little bit.

"Okay, honey time for homework, bath and bed." I get up from the table gathering all of their dirty dishes and set them into the sink. "I'll do those after I finish his homework with him Con, don't worry about them. Go take a shower and relax, you've had a long day. I got this." I look at him and back to my son who is gathering his backpack and decide to leave them to have some alone time. "Ok. Thanks." He grins at me and nods as Yoby pulls him towards the study. I turn towards the stairs and head up to my bedroom.

I take my time enjoying the alone time I thought I wouldn't be getting today. I get out of the shower and spend an even longer amount of time on my night routine and eventually come out of the bathroom feeling refreshed but still extremely exhausted. My bed looks so inviting so I decide to crawl in and take a 30 minute nap, which would give the boys a little extra time without me.

I roll over grabbing my extra pillow to cover my face. _Why are my lights still on? I never leave them on? Oh shit!_ I jump up and look over at the clock on my side table it's 9:30 p.m. I jump up and walk down the hall to Yoby's bedroom. _Please be asleep. Please be asleep. Pleaseeeee._ I crack open the door and poke my head in just a little, he's sprawled out on his bed, blankets on the floor and lightly snoring. _Oh thank god!_ "He's been out about 45 minutes. 3 songs and 2 stories and he was out like a light. I just finished putting all the dishes away." I close the door behind me and turn around to face him. "Thank you. I didn't mean to fall asleep. But I'm impressed, tonight's the first night in over a week he's asleep before midnight."

I nod my heads towards the stairs asking him to follow me downstairs. "No problem. I'm glad I could have a little extra one on one time with him. I've really missed him…and you." I grab a bottle of wine and a glass for myself and a glass for him. I poured him some pushing his glass to him and then I poured myself one. I chugged my first one not looking at him and half filled my next one.

"How have you been Chip?" It feels weird to ask such a surfaced questions, but I realized I really didn't know the answer. "I've been ok, busy with the show. It hasn't been the same since you left. I've tried to fill the void the best I know how to but I'm just not you." "You shouldn't try to be me. You bring your own unique caring personality. Everyone loves you, and you know it. You're always going out of your way to make people laugh, dancing when you probably shouldn't. Y'all will be fine, I've always said they will kill me before they killed you." He made a sarcastic cough before saying,"Yeah. Well. You made sure that happened." It got quiet and I chugged another glass of wine. I don't know how to respond to that.

"I uhm I see you've moved on."

"What?!"

"The blonde. What name did the writers give her? I think it starts with a J."

"You've been watching?"

"I tried not to, but I don't sleep much these days so…"

"Her names Jessie in the show but the actress is Kaitlin Doubleday. She's great, but I don't know. I think the writers are rushing Deacon, and I think it's because everyone knows next season is going to be our last. I asked the writers to not write in a new love interest but they disagreed, pretty strongly. I think he needs to be left alone to mourn losing the love of his life. I mean I can't even imagine how he feels, I mean you've only been gone a few months and I'm…" My breath hitches the same way it did earlier today, but he continues not even aware of what his half cut off sentence has done to me. "I think they are devaluing the love Rayna and Deacon had for one another by bring Kaitlin in so early. I mean he waited 15 years for the life he got to live for less than a year. No one recovers from that, not truly. But, since you've been watching what do you think?"

"I think you are right. I think they could have really expanded upon Deacon's grief. Showed him struggling to live in her house, struggling to be a full time dad and business owner, him struggling with his music. I mean every song he ever wrote came back to Rayna in some way. When you lose not only your best friend, your wife, but your music inspiration that really destroys a person. They could have also worked in your addiction struggles. So story wise I agree with you, but I what about Kaitlin?"

"What about her?"

"Did…uhm, how…do…"

"Do I have feelings for her?" I couldn't look at him. I wanted to chug the rest of my drink but I've already had too much.

"You think…seriously?"

"I don't know what to think. I know I left, I am the one that ended things but I can't help it. I mean come on Chip, that's how we started right? Late nights, long conversations, sex scenes, it all led to that season 1 wrap party night. She's pretty, and blonde, that's your type. You've had a few tension filled scenes, it could've happened."

He sets his glass down on the counter and turns away from me. He's angry and trying not to punch a hole in my kitchen wall. _After saying it out loud I know he would never cross that line again, it's just not who he is. He didn't even want to cross it the first time. I know it's just me, being jealous and trying to push him away, but I can't take it back now._

"Connie, I'm going to say this, but I am only going to say it once and I want you to listen very carefully. I remember the moment I met you. I can tell you exactly what you were wearing, down to how many rings you had stacked up on every single one of your fingers. The moment I stepped foot in the same room as you I no longer felt like I was in control of any of my decisions anymore. It's like we were these two particles who lived two completely different and separate lives only to collide in that very moment. You were charismatic, breath-takingly gorgeous, and the instant your eyes met mine everything else around you became blurred. And when you smiled…God when you smiled I knew my purpose for the rest of my life was to make sure that smile never left your face. I became torn every second I spent with you between being the man I knew I was suppose to be and being the man my heart needed me to be. I fell in love with you. I loved you, I could never…I will never…I loved you. And that's something I can not apologize for. If I could save us from all of the pain loving you has put us through I would, but I can't, I've tried."

"I wish that love was enough."

I left him in the kitchen, taking the wine bottle with me to the living room. I sit with my legs pulled up under me. Tears are rolling down my cheeks and I slowly bring the bottle up to my lips taking a few long gulps. _Why is he here? What does saying any of that change? How does any of what he just said make it any easier for me to let him go?_

He eventually makes his way back into the room, sitting on the opposite side of the couch with his own bottle of whiskey. I guess that was the noise I heard coming from the kitchen.

"So what about you?

"What about me Chip?"

"Your new love interest, Oliver? Yes, I watch the show."

"Uhm, he's great. Everyone on the cast is great, and working with Ryan again has been amazing. But no, I haven't been seeing anyone, including Oliver. Who has a girlfriend by the way."

"So you aren't seeing anyone because you are so ugly no one wants you." I punch him in the arm and laugh, "Shut up!"

"But seriously Connie."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

I sit up straight but I can't look at him as I say what I am about to say so I play with the bottle a little before I say, "I made a choice a long time ago, that night, at Nashville's first wrap party. You were wearing a simple button down and jeans, but you just you'd given me this feeling I'd never had before. You gave me goosebumps all over my body and I got this tingling feeling in my lips. I'd been drinking a while and when you came over to me and asked me to dance yes came out without me even thinking. I made the first move, I pulled you in real close to me. I moved my hips real slow up against yours. I ran my fingers up and down the back of your neck pulling ever so slightly at the base of your hair. And then I…"

"And then you whispered in my ear _take me home._ " He finished my sentence for me and as he did my head shot up from the bottle and found his. Looking into his eyes I continued by saying, "I chose to cross that line, we crossed that line together. I fell in love with you too. And I…I can't imagine having any of those kinds of moments with anyone else, I can't love anyone else the way that I love you. But I also know that I can't ask you to choose me."

"Connie I"

"Stop. As much as I loved seeing how happy it made Yoby to have you here tonight, and as much as I want to beg you to stay. Tomorrow I need you to leave, it's just too hard."

He's quiet but nods his head yes. I get up from the couch, leaving the bottle on the center coffee table and reach my hand out to him. "Come to bed with me." He grabs my head and I lead him up to my bedroom. Again, I make the first move by pushing him up against my wall, running my fingers under his shirt, and kissing him. But we both know this is the last time I make the first move.


End file.
